1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which can be connected to a plurality of types of image input devices and receives image data from the devices, and a control method for the apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an external image storage device such as a digital camera is connected to an image processing apparatus such as a wordprocessor, and color image data input from the connected external image storage device is output to a printer to print a color image. Depending on the types of image storage devices, different control methods are used when image data are input from connected external image storage devices. For this reason, a dedicated control means is generally prepared for each type of external image storage device.
With the recent spread of external image storage devices such as digital cameras, demands have arisen for techniques of minimizing the loads on users in inputting image data. It is especially required that external image storage devices be controllable on the image processing apparatus side by a single control method regardless of the type of external image storage device connected to the image processing apparatus.